Hera's Wrath
by Mick Howell
Summary: When Telemachus' father, Odysseus, dies and he finally becomes King of Ithaca, the small island is once again descended upon by suitors. Female suitors. But when Telemachus finally falls in love with and chooses one of the girls, Hera's anger is kindled and Telemachus must set out to find and rescue you her, as well as sooth Hera's wrath.


**Hera's Wrath**

**The Death of Odysseus**

Ten years after his return home, the wise and brave Odysseus, King of Ithaca, died. It was a peaceful death—one he very much deserved—in which Macaria, Goddess of Blessed Death, came for him in his sleep. The next morning, fair Penelope let out a shriek when she found her dear Odysseus cold beside her. Telemachus came, hearing her cries, but he too began sobbing like a newborn when Penelope wailed, "Odysseus! Odysseus, my love, is dead!" Together, mother and son cried as The King of Ithaca's body was carried away by his most faithful servants to be prepared for his funeral.

Later that evening, as the sun set on Ithaca, Penelope and Telemachus bravely watched Odysseus' body burn in his funeral pyre on the shores of Ithaca. They watched as he began his final journey, this time_, leaving_ his beloved wife and child. As Penelope wept, knowing this time, her fair Odysseus was really gone, Telemachus kept a brave face, despite what he felt on the inside. He did not cry; he needed to be brave and strong. Not just for his self, or for his mother, but for all of Ithaca. For tomorrow, he would be their new king.

**Telemachus' Suitors **

Several weeks after Telemachus' coronation as King of Ithaca, _it _began. Once again, for the first time in a decade, Ithaca was overrun with suitors—_female suitors. _It began with one boat from a neighboring kingdom. The boat carried the youngest princess of the kingdom, a number of servants, gifts, and a representative of the princess' father, the king. The representative came before Telemachus and Penelope and announced that his king wished for Telemachus to consider taking his daughter, Leda, as his wife. The representative added that Leda's father was ready to pay a nice dowry in exchange for a treaty in which Ithaca would protect their neighbor in times of war. Telemachus politely turned them away.

It was not long after that, other princesses like Leda came to Ithaca with representatives of their fathers accompanying them. Day after day, a new girl arrived—sometimes a princess would come a second time, or even third time, with a better offer. But Telemachus turned every one of them away. "Why must I choose now? Why not later?" Telemachus asked his mother after yet another prospective bride and representative left the hall. Telemachus was frustrated. Why couldn't he choose in his own time? Why were these nobles and kings forcing their daughters on him?

Penelope simply sighed and patted her son on the back reassuringly. "They have no regard for what I want, mother," Telemachus huffed irritably. They sent girl after girl—if one daughter failed, they would just send another with not a thought towards who Telemachus would like. "And what do you want?" Penelope asked her son curiously. Telemachus was quiet for several minutes. "I don't know…someone different…I want my queen to be different from all the other noblewomen. Do you understand mother?" Telemachus explained hesitantly. Thankfully, Penelope nodded her head. "I am sure she will come along someday, my son? You just have to wait for her." She assured him with a smile, which he returned.

Finally, weeks later, she came. Early in the morning hours, a ship appeared over the horizon along with the rising sun. The ship docked just as Telemachus and Penelope finished breakfast, and not long after, a messenger arrived telling that a representative from Phaeacia sought an audience with the King of Ithaca. Dutifully, Telemachus accepted the request and upon entering the main hall of the palace, called for the Representative to be brought in.

Telemachus' eyes widened in surprise when The Representative entered with not one, but two girls: twins. They were nearly identical, one of the few visible differences between them being their different colored chitons. They were fair-haired young ladies, with eyes like the ocean. They possessed lithe builds, though one of the twins seemed more strapping than the other.

The Twins' representative cleared his throat, drawing back Telemachus' attention. "I am Othello of Phaeacia; I have come here representing King Alcinous' nephew, Adelmaro. Lord Adelmaro wishes that you, great King of Ithaca and son of mighty Odysseus, consider taking one of his daughters, Adelpha and Ophelia, as your bride and queen." The representative, Othello, announced confidently. Othello then took both the twins by the hand and guided them forward, so they stood closer to Telemachus' throne, allowing Telemachus a better look at the girls.

They were just as identical up close as they were far away, Telemachus noticed first. But as he had suspected, one girl did seem to have more muscular arms than the other; she must have either been a hard worker or an active merrymaker. He was actually relieved for that as he now had a way to tell them apart. Still, he didn't know who was who, yet. "May I ask which of you is Adelpha and which is Ophelia?" Telemachus asked. Othello grinned confidently, and he opened his mouth to introduce the girls himself, but was beaten by the more muscular twin. "I am Ophelia," The muscular twin, Ophelia, declared proudly, though her expression was indifferent. Ophelia then, with a nod towards the other twin, added, "And she is Adelpha." Shyly, Adelpha smiled at Telemachus and in softer voice than her sister's, politely greeted him, "It is a pleasure to meet you, King Telemachus." For some reason, Telemachus smiled, already liking both girls.

Later that evening, Telemachus invited Othello, Ophelia, and Adelpha to dinner with him and his mother. It was private affair, as the other girls all ate their own meals in the main hall, while Telemachus ordered that he and his Phaeacian guests dined behind closed doors. Othello arrived at dinner bearing fine wine; a gift from Adelmaro, he said. As per tradition, Telemachus accepted the gift and had it served with their meal.

Othello became a nuisance not long into the meal, chattering on and on constantly about things that honestly no besides his self was interested in. He also pestered Telemachus with countless questions about his 'search for a bride' and what he thought of Adelpha and Ophelia. Unsurprisingly, Othello seemed to favor shy Adelpha to the out-spoken Ophelia, and he seemed to push her more on Telemachus than her sister, who showed absolutely no interest in Telemachus. Telemachus and Penelope almost felt bad for Adelpha, so shy and fragile-looking. She was clearly very embarrassed and uncomfortable with the whole situation.

Ophelia was a different story. Ophelia didn't seem uncomfortable or embarrassed; no, instead, she was rather distant and disdainful of the circumstances. All through dinner, she did not speak unless goaded on by Othello, which was rare. Even then, her words were clipped. Ophelia did not want to be there, Telemachus figured out rather quickly. So when Othello made the mistake of speaking ill of Ophelia's manners in front of Telemachus, she had no qualms against telling him to shut his mouth. "I do not wish to be here," She snapped at him angrily, rising from her seat to tower over Othello in an intimidating manner. "So I do not care what he thinks of my manners or tone, Othello. I do not wish to marry him or any man, so I will not act as if I do." She shouted down at him, and with that, she stomped out of the room.

It was Othello, of course, who broke the several moments of silence that followed. "Well," He huffed indignantly. "I hope she enjoys the life of a spinster, because with that attitude, no man will ever touch her." Othello sneered. Adelpha gave Othello a taken aback look then. "I don't think so, Othello. Ophelia is really brave and iron-willed; I think lots of men might like her for that." Adelpha interjected in her twin's defense. Othello barked a laugh. "Don't be silly, Adelpha. No man would want a woman who doesn't know her place." Othello chastised. He patted Adelpha on the back then and smiled, however. "But your different, milady. You will make an excellent bride. Don't you agree, Telemachus?" Othello asked, grinning at Telemachus from across the table. Telemachus was silent for a moment before replying quietly, "I believe she'll make some man very happy someday." The rest of dinner was spent in silence.

**Eros' Arrow**

The next day, escaping his duties, if only for a brief while, Telemachus visited the beach where he played with played with his beloved hounds. He threw sticks of drift wood for them to fetch and he scratched their heads and bellies. It was simple, peaceful retreat from his bustling palace. Yes, the female suitors were far from being as bad as Penelope's suitors were, but they seemed to give him no peace. Every chance they were given, the girls and their representatives would harass him over whom he would choose. Alas, Telemachus still did not know who he would pick.

He had thought he had seen a glimmer of hope in the twins from Phaeacia, but Ophelia had no interest in marrying any man, let alone Telemachus, and Adelpha was so shy, almost breakable it appeared. The other girls were different, yet also all the same. They were all so dainty and feminine, most having not worked a day in their life, and quite a few of them were rather snobbish. Some were nice girls, very kind and friendly, but none so much that they stuck out among the rest. Others were spoiled rotten brats who annoyed Telemachus and the servants incessantly. Honestly, it seemed that it didn't matter whom Telemachus picked as all the girls seemed alike.

Telemachus ceased his playing with his dogs when he heard a familiar, soft voice ask from behind him, "May I ask their names?" Telemachus turned around to see Adelpha standing a few feet away, smiling down at his dogs. Seeking her attention, the dogs curiously approached her and sniffed at her feet, making Adelpha giggle with delight. "Their names are Adras and Abellone." Telemachus answered and then whistled, calling the hounds back to his side. Adelpha's smile fell as the hounds left her side and rejoined Telemachus', and she seemed about to turn around and leave, but halted. She turned towards Telemachus with a shy smile and timidly asked, "May I play with them as well?" Hesitantly, Telemachus nodded his head and beckoned her over to his side.

When she was by his side, Telemachus handed her a stick and instructed her to throw it as far as she could. With Adras and Abellone circling eagerly at her feet, Adelpha threw the stick as hard as she could. She sent it a mere five or so feet down shore, much to her disappointment and Telemachus' amusement. As Adras and Abellone took off after the stick, Telemachus patted Adelpha on the back and said, "You just need a little practice." Still, Adelpha's shoulders slumped. "Ophelia would have been able to throw it out of sight. She's so much stronger than I, you see, and…I wish I were like her sometimes." Adelpha confided. Telemachus felt a pang in his heart all of a sudden as he looked upon Adelpha's crestfallen face. He wanted dearly to make her smile all of a sudden, to have her feel confident and happy.

"I can help you." Telemachus suggested, surprising Adelpha. "Really?" She asked hopefully. Telemachus nodded his head. "When ever I come down here, you can come along and I'll teach you how to properly throw." Telemachus clarified. But, to his astonishment, Adelpha shook her head. "No, no—I would like to learn more than just how to throw. I want to be strong like Ophelia." Adelpha protested. "Will you help me? Please?" Adelpha pleaded, her eyes shining with eagerness. Telemachus could not deny her request and nodded his head. Gleefully, Adelpha hugged him in thanks, and for some reason, Telemachus returned to gesture happily.

Neither Telemachus, nor Adelpha spotted the winged God above with a bow in hand, smiling down at them. Eros proudly admired the blossoming love below that he had just incited with his arrows. Thankfully, he had shot Adelpha just before she left the beach. Then, as Telemachus looked upon Adelpha's dejected face, Eros had sent an arrow into his heart as well. A job well done, Eros thought as he flew off.

**Kings & Queens**

Several weeks passed, and slowly Telemachus and Adelpha fell deeper and deeper in love. Any chance Telemachus had, he would have Adelpha meet him on the beach along with his dogs. They, of course, practiced Adelpha's throwing skills, but for the most part, they just played with Adras and Abellone, and they spoke for long periods of time as well about anything and everything. Telemachus also took to inviting Adelpha to dine with more often. After awhile, they didn't just meet at the beach; they spent time with one another anywhere and any time they could. It soon became apparent to all of Ithaca that they may very well have a new queen soon.

Finally, one day, Telemachus announced that he would be would be holding a grand feast and every noble of Ithaca, suitor, and representative was invited. When the sun set that day, they all gathered at the palace. The palace's main hall was decorated impressively and the food—both the appearance and smell—made mouths water. Alas, they could not take one bite until Telemachus announced the reason for this grand affair.

Everyone quieted down when Telemachus rose from his throne, his mother, Adelpha, Ophelia, and Othello at his sides. "Nobles of Ithaca, dear guests from abroad, I, King Telemachus of Ithaca, have chosen my bride." Telemachus proclaimed with a grin. Many nobles cheered, as did some suitors and representatives, though most seemed disappointed by the announcement. Telemachus took Adelpha's hand and gently pulled her over to stand beside him. She was blushing, but smiling. "I have chosen Adelpha of Phaeacia, daughter of Adelmaro and Cymon, as my bride." Telemachus declared, raising hers and his arms above their heads, as if proclaiming her victory over the rest. Another round of cheers came as well as applause. Ophelia and Othello grinned proudly and happily at Adelpha, while Penelope seemed about to cry for joy.

Telemachus lowered his and Adelpha's arms and picked up a chalice of wine from a tray by his throne. He raised the chalice above his head with a smile and loudly boomed, "Let us toast to Adelpha, future Queen of Ithaca!" Mimicking Telemachus, the guests raised their own drinks and repeated in unison, "To Adelpha, future Queen of Ithaca!" And with that the feast began.

There were many congratulations to the new couple, and, despite the disappointment, the suitors seemed to be very happy for Adelpha, especially Ophelia. Ophelia watched her sister and Telemachus as they basked in the glory of their love and she felt so happy for them. Othello was beaming as well, of course, and be became drunk rather quickly, too. This was a time for celebration after all.

Nonetheless, Ophelia knew deep down that her own happiness would be short-lived. With Adelpha about to be married, it wouldn't be long before she was married off as well and lose what little freedom she had. Ophelia had no qualms with Adelpha marrying Telemachus; she could see that Telemachus loved her too much to treat her like a possession or a servant. But Ophelia knew all too well how so many other wives were treated by their husbands—like they were property and not people, as if they were less of a human being than their husband. Ophelia didn't want that; she didn't want to get married.

Othello and her father had other ideas, however. "King Menelaus' son is in need of a wife." Othello informed her with a slur during the feast. Ophelia gave him a glare in return. "We will travel to Sparta as soon as Ophelia and Telemachus marry. Perhaps you'll be a wife after all." Othello slurred smugly. Ophelia got up from where she sat and stomped away, not wanting to cause a scene by slapping Othello across the face.

Ophelia found herself by the seashore, throwing rocks angrily into the sea. She didn't want to be a wife. But no, that was taboo. A woman who did not marry was a shame, a disgrace. The only way she could avoid marrying was by becoming a priestess, and she had no interest in being locked away in a temple for the rest of her life. She wanted the same freedom a man had—to go on adventures and do amazing things like Telemachus' father did. Ophelia felt as if her heart was breaking, for she knew she would never have that freedom.

"Ophelia of Phaeacia?" A voice asked. Ophelia, startled, looked around, but saw no one. "Who said that?" Ophelia called loudly. "Are you Ophelia of Phaeacia, strong, independent twin of Adelpha of Phaeacia?" The voice, a man's voice, asked. Hesitantly, Ophelia replied, "Yes, I am she. Now who are you?" She asked as confidently as she could. Suddenly, a man, as if out of nowhere, appeared. He was an older man with a beard, but very, very handsome. He had a glow about him and Ophelia knew almost automatically who he was. "Zeus!" Ophelia breathed in amazement, falling to her knees before the King of Gods.

Zeus smiled down at Ophelia, and despite herself, Ophelia blushed. Her blush deepened a few shades when Zeus took her by the hand and pulled her gently to her feet. "Do not bow before me, Ophelia. You wish not to be subservient to a man, correct?" Zeus said to her. Ophelia shook her head. "But you are no mere man—you are a God above all others, almighty Zeus!" Ophelia protested. Zeus laughed lightly and with a charming smile, brushed a few stray hairs away from Ophelia's face.

Taking Ophelia by each hand, Zeus then said to Ophelia, "I have a proposition for you, dear Ophelia," Ophelia's eyes widened in surprise and her mouth fell agape. "I have seen your plight and have come to offer you my assistance." Zeus said. Ophelia shut her mouth and raised an eyebrow. "What plight?" She asked curious eyes. "You do not wish to marry, do you?" Zeus asked with a raised eyebrow of his own. Once again, Ophelia's eyes widened; however, this time she grinned rather than gaped. "No! No, I do not!" Ophelia replied excitedly.

Zeus smiled at her excitement and took her chin in hand. "I will make it so you will never have to marry and you will be given the life of freedom you desire," Zeus said. But then a darkness came into his sky-blue eyes, making Ophelia want step back from him, but bravely, she stayed put. "But I will only grant you this if you agree to give me something." Zeus added seriously. Ophelia cautiously asked, "What must I give you?" Zeus smirked and answered, "Your maidenhood."

Ophelia immediately ripped herself away from Zeus and took several steps back. She gave Zeus an appalled look, although Zeus only smiled at her in return. "What will it be, dear Ophelia: your freedom or your maidenhood?" Zeus asked. He then outstretched a golden, glowing hand, his eyes asking her whether she'd take it or not. Ophelia eyed Zeus and his outstretched hand warily for several moments before asking one question: "Why? Why me?" Zeus simply smiled and replied, "I take it as a challenge when a beautiful maiden refuses to give herself to any man."

Ophelia could barely reframe from glaring at the God, knowing it was not a good idea to scorn Zeus. That is why she knew she had to accept his offer. If she didn't, Zeus could just as easily ensure she was married off as soon as possible just as surely as he could ensure she never married at all. This was her only chance, she knew. So despite the nagging voice in the back of her head that told her this was a bad idea, Ophelia took Zeus' hand.

Hera watched with disgust as the young woman, Ophelia, took Zeus' hand. Yet again, her husband had betrayed her. Sadly for her, Hera could not punish Zeus…but she could punish Ophelia.

**Hera's Blessing**

The day after the announcement of hers and Telemachus' engagement, Adelpha took Adras and Abellone down to the seashore to play, as Telemachus was busy saying farewell to his guests: the former suitors and their representatives. Adelpha wished that Ophelia had joined her, but her sister had locked herself away in her room (Adelpha suspected that Othello had upset her). So Adelpha journeyed down to the beach alone with the hounds and played with them.

It was when she had thrown the stick she and the hounds had been playing with especially far that something peculiar happened. The stick threw itself back. Adelpha's jaw dropped as the stick landed at her feet, and Adras and Abellone both froze mid-run, staring at something ahead of them, but nothing was there. Until suddenly, a woman dressed in a beautiful chiton and wearing a grand diadem appeared; the woman glowed and approached Adelpha with her head held high as if she was the Queen of all Queens…and little did Adelpha know, she was.

The woman came to stand before Adelpha and stared at her for several moments before finally she scowled down at the gawking young woman and asked, "Are you going to bow or not?" Adelpha shook herself from her stooper and bowed quickly and apologized to the woman. After she bowed, Adelpha shyly asked, "Who are you?" The woman seemed to roll her eyes before replying, "I am Hera, Goddess of Marriage." Adelpha gasped and bowed again, apologizing a thousand times as she did.

Hera sighed and placed a hand on Adelpha's shoulder, causing her to look up at her. "Please do not bow, Adelpha of Phaeacia." Hera said. Adelpha looked at Hera in surprise. "You know my name? Queen Hera knows _my name_?" Adelpha asked. Hera nodded and smiled at her. "Yes, and I come bearing a gift, Adelpha." Hera said.

Adelpha smiled broadly and fell to her knees, tears of joy in her eyes. "A gift for me? Queen Hera, you are too kind?" Adelpha cried. Hera sighed once again and gently pulled Adelpha to her feet. "Adelpha, I have come to bless yours and King Telemachus' marriage," Hera explained. Adelpha gave a cry for joy, more tears coming to her eyes as she gave countless 'Thank you's. "_But!_" Hera interjected, causing Adelpha to freeze and look at her in confusion. "I will only give you my blessing if you perform a special task: on the morrow, the waves will bring the most beautiful sea shells in the world to the shores on the far side of Ithaca. You must travel to the far side of the island where no man lives and collect as many shells as you can carry. On your wedding day, you must offer those shells to me so I may have them as my own. Only then will I give yours and Telemachus' marriage my blessing; you and Telemachus will have the most successful marriage that Ithaca will ever see." Hera explained, Adelpha nodding her head as she did.

"I will do it, Queen Hera! I will do as you request, I swear!" Adelpha said excitedly. "Oh, wait until Telemachus hears! He'll—" "Another thing," Hera said, interrupting Adelpha's eager babble. "You must tell no one of this. You must tell no where you have gone or what you are doing tomorrow. If you do, you will not receive my blessing." Hera informed Adelpha with great seriousness. Hesitantly, Adelpha asked, "Why, my queen?" "If you do, others will follow you and take the shells as well. Only you are allowed to collect the shells, Adelpha. Now mind my words, and tell no one." Hera replied. Adelpha nodded and bowed to Hera, once again giving her thanks.

Adelpha then raced off, Adras and Abellone at her heels. Hera watched as the young woman excitedly returned back to the palace, a smirk on her face. Soon, she'd have her revenge.

**Eros the Helper **

Telemachus had been curious when Adelpha disappeared shortly after breakfast. He became worried when se didn't return by mid-afternoon. He began to panic when she didn't return for dinner. "Where are you going?" Ophelia asked as she entered the armory. Telemachus was hastily putting on his armor inside. "I'm going out to look for Adelpha." He responded simply. Ophelia's eyes widened. "She's missing?" She asked in horror. "I haven't seen her since breakfast—no one has! I'm going to go out and look for her." Telemachus explained, grabbing his sword and brushing past Ophelia as he left the room. Ophelia, however, latched onto his arm in distress. "The sun has gone down, you can't go by yourself!" She protested. "Call a search party!" She demanded. "I'm her future husband; I'll be the one to rescue her from whatever has kept her away so long." Telemachus shot back. "Then let me come with!" Ophelia insisted. Hesitantly, Telemachus agreed.

Together, Telemachus and Ophelia trekked down towards the beach and walked along the shoreline, calling Adelpha's name. They walked for hours, pausing at every sound, hoping desperately that it was Adelpha. Finally, they came to the far side of the island and found something peculiar: a sword. A sword, worn and old, was stuck in the sand, blade reflecting the moon's light. Telemachus knew that this sword had something to do with Adelpha's disappearance.

"Finally!" A voice above whined. Telemachus' and Ophelia's heads snapped up to see a winged boy glowing above them, a bow in hand. "I have been waiting on you two for hours!" The boy, the God, said. "I am Eros, and I have come to help you rescue Adelpha." Eros announced as he landed on the beach. "What has happened to Adelpha?" Telemachus demanded. Eros smiled at him and commented wryly, "I see my arrow worked well on you, Telemachus." He then cleared his throat professionally, and declared, "Your dear Adelpha has been kidnapped by marauders at sea." Telemachus and Ophelia gasped and then fell into a stunned silence. Eros took this as his opportunity to explain. "Several hours ago, Adelpha came to this beach to collect seashells under the ruse that if she did, Hera would bless her marriage. The marauders came ashore and whisked her away, and in the process, one of them dropped their sword. Adelpha screamed and fought, but regrettably, she was not strong enough to defend herself." Eros said.

"I must go and rescue her!" Telemachus cried, turning to run back to the palace and prepare. However, he was halted by the words that next came out of Eros' mouth. "You won't get far without my help—especially with Hera working against you." Telemachus turned back around and in alarm asked, "Why, in the name of Mount Olympus, would Hera be working againstus?" Eros motioned with his head towards Ophelia and replied, "Why don't you ask her?"

Telemachus looked towards Ophelia questioningly. "What is he talking about, Ophelia?" He asked. Ophelia's face twisted with guilt and horror, and she fell to her knees. "I'm sorry. I'm _so sorry!_ I only wanted my freedom! I never thought—!" "What didn't you think, Ophelia?" Telemachus asked the now crying Ophelia. Ophelia then explained what happened the night of the feast when Zeus came to her. Telemachus was aghast. "How could you? You know the legends! Hera shows no mercy towards Zeus' mistresses!" Telemachus shouted angrily at Ophelia. Ophelia could only cry for forgiveness in response.

Not being able to bear the sight of a crying woman, Eros interjected, "All is not lost. Adelpha can still be saved." Telemachus looked towards Eros with hope. "You must leave tomorrow and sail west. For now, that is all I can say. Farewell, Telemachus." Eros replied. He then flew off, leaving Telemachus and Ophelia crying on the beach.

**Runaways **

When they returned to the palace, Telemachus pulled Ophelia into the armory and Telemachus informed her of a plan. "We will fool everyone into believing you are Adelpha," Telemachus said, and before Ophelia could protest, he explained, "If anyone discovers that Adelpha is gone, the suitors will return and with them, plots to ensure Adelpha never returns. If they believe you are her, they will stay away." "But wouldn't people wonder why we leave the island and wonder where I—Ophelia—am?" Ophelia asked. Telemachus raised an eyebrow. "We?" He asked. Ophelia scowled at him. "She's _my_ sister, Telemachus. Besides," Ophelia looked down in shame. "This is all my fault anyway." With a sigh, Telemachus conceded that he would allow her to come along. But he quickly returned to the matter at hand, "We will act as if you—Ophelia—have run away, hoping to escape marriage. We will go after 'Ophelia' in hopes of bringing her back. Understand?" Telemachus asked. Hesitantly, Ophelia nodded her head.

Othello did not seem shocked by the news of Ophelia's 'disappearance'. "That girl was always trouble." He had muttered under his breath. Telemachus kept a firm hold on Ophelia's shoulder just in case she tried to strangle him for the rude comment. Othello, however, was shocked that Telemachus and 'Adelpha' were going after her. "No, no! Stay here and marry; I and Ophelia's father can take care of the search. She couldn't have gone far." Othello protested. Telemachus rejected the offer politely, insisting that he and 'Adelpha' would go after her instead.

Not a day later, Telemachus, 'Adelpha', and several men set sail for the west. Telemachus and Ophelia could only hope that Eros was right and that Hera would be lenient this time around. But above all else, they prayed Adelpha was alright.

**Circe's Son**

A few days after her kidnapping, the ship that was now her prison caught bad winds. They, the marauders and Adelpha, sailed for days and days, no sign of land in sight. Adelpha remained tied to the mast of the ship during the ordeal, her heart broken. Hera had betrayed her, she knew. When they had kidnapped her, the marauders revealed to her that Hera came to them the night before and told them that if they sailed to Ithaca and kidnapped the girl on the far side of the island where no man lived, each of them would find a beautiful maiden who would call for them, offering a life of joy and merriment. Adelpha could still not think of one reason as to why she deserved the fate that she had been dealt.

One day, the marauders' ship sailed into a thick fog. Warily, the marauders rowed, eyes roaming the mist around them for danger or land. All of a sudden, they heard voices from afar. Woman's voices, Adelpha realized as the marauders sailed closer and closer towards the voices, as if in a trance. When the voices became clear, Adelpha realized they were singing songs; songs that promised the marauders happiness and fun if they came closer. And closer they came, even Adelpha wanted to be closer to the voices.

Even as shadows appeared in the mist, foreboding and ominous, the ship sailed closer and closer to the voices. The shadows came closer and closer as well, and before Adelpha knew it, there was a crash. The stern of the boat crashed into the shadows of the mist—rocks—and the voices ceased their singing, and the spell was broken. The marauders panicked as the boat began to sink, Adelpha still tied to the mast as they did. She screamed for help but no one came to her aid.

The ship sank lower and lower, and Adelpha remained where she was, the marauders all jumping ship around her. The waters came closer and closer to her feet, and poor Adelpha could do nothing as she was about to be swallowed into Poseidon's realm. But then from the mist, right before Adelpha's eyes, flew a boy with a bow in hand and a sword at his hip. The winged boy unsheathed his sword as he came before Adelpha and cut loose her binds. Then, with a smile, the boy flew off into the mist again, leaving Adelpha on the sinking ship.

Acting fast, Adelpha jumped ship, latching on the first piece of wreckage she could get her hands on. The ship went down and the marauders drowned around her, but against all odds, Adelpha did not. She drifted away from the rocks, and after while, the mist. She drifted for a long, long time, before finally coming to an island.

She washed up on shore, bedraggled and exhausted, hungry and thirsty. She could barely move, but she managed to drag herself into the shade where she passed out almost immediately. She awoke several hours later to the sight of a man standing over her. Adelpha was both scared to death and totally stunned at the appearance of the man. Not just because she was still shaken by her kidnapping, but by the fact that the man looked so much like Telemachus. The man before her was obviously younger, but he reminded her so much of her fiancé that they could pass for brothers, she thought. But they were different, however, as well. The man had hair like the sun.

The man looked down at her with a raised eyebrow and suspiciousness. "Who are you?" He asked her. With a stammer, Adelpha weakly replied, "I am Adelpha of Phae—I mean Ithaca." The man's eyes narrowed distrustfully. "Why did you correct your self?" He asked. "I am not used to my new title yet. I am to marry Telemachus of Ithaca soon…if I can return home that is." Adelpha answered.

Suddenly, the man's eyes lit up. "Ithaca, you say?" He asked. "You have been there? Can you show me the way?" The man asked with enthusiasm that surprised Adelpha. As she sat up, she replied, "Yes, I have been there, but I'm not sure if I can find my way back. I do not know how to sail a boat or the way back, I'm afraid." The man then grinned and crouched to eye level with her. "This is Aeaea, a name you may recognize from the tales of Odysseus' return home." The man said. Adelpha's eyes widened.

"Yes, I and my sister have grown up hearing those tales. The way back to Ithaca from Aeaea is through the Straits of Messina where two horrible monsters live: Charybdis and Scylla." Adelpha confirmed with a furious nod. The man smiled. "Good. Now, I will take you back to Ithaca myself on one condition: when we arrive, you will take me to see your fiancé, Telemachus, understood?" The man asked. Adelpha nodded hesitantly. "But why would you want to meet my Telemachus?" Adelpha asked curiously. The man stood up, pulling her up along with him, and said, "I am Telegonus, and I, too, am a son of Odysseus."

**The Harpies**

Weeks passed and over time, the food began to dwindle of Telemachus' ship. Meals were meager, and on occasion fights broke out between the men. Tensions were high, leaving everyone, including Telemachus and Ophelia, on edge. To keep his men's minds off of their hunger, Telemachus told stories as they rowed of his father's journey home from Troy. But while the stories were entertaining, they seemed to make the men fearful of what could happen to them on this journey.

One day, Telemachus and Ophelia feared they and the men had fallen into madness, for they smelled a feast as they sailed. The smells were tantalizing, making the mouths of the men, Ophelia, and Telemachus water. But the smells were proven not to be hallucinations when land came into view over the horizon. Telemachus didn't even have to give the order for his men to row ashore.

What they found was a dream come true. A feast fit for a king sat on a stone slab in the middle of the island, stretching from one end of the island to the other. Fueled by hunger, several men raced forth towards the stone slab and grabbed some food for their selves. But just as they were about to take a bite, from above descended a horrendous creature; a bird with a woman's head and torso descended upon the men and snatched the food right out of their hands. The men, Ophelia, and Telemachus looked on with stunned gazes, unable to comprehend what just happened.

Then came aged cackled. Telemachus, Ophelia, and the men all turned to see an elderly man, nothing but bones and skin, sitting against a tree, laughing at their expense. "Old man, who are you?" Telemachus asked. The old man ceased his laughing and replied in a wheezy voice, "I am Phineus, King of Thraces. I was banished here by Zeus years and years ago for telling my people the future, for I was given the gift of prophecy. Those creatures you just saw were harpies placed here by Zeus to safe guard that grand feast from my hungry hands and mouth. I am to be forever taunted by that feast until the day I die." The old man, Phineus explained.

As his men and Ophelia groaned with disappointment and looked on at the feast with longing, Telemachus examined the trees above. Roosted in the high above branches were seven harpies. They were all terribly ugly with their massive bird wings and legs. Their talons gleamed like blades in the sun light, and Telemachus wondered if they were as sharp. Suddenly, an idea formed in his head. Telemachus called his men to take up arms and come to his side.

When they were all gathered in a close circle, Telemachus explained his plan. "Seven men shall go and take food from the stone slab, and when the harpies swoop down the snatch the food, we shall all rush forth and slice off their legs so they may not grab it." Telemachus said. All the men nodded, including a rather eager looking Ophelia. "You," Telemachus said, pointing at Ophelia. "Shall wait in the boat." Ophelia scowled at Telemachus briefly before stomping off back to the boat. Telemachus sighed in relief. He had been afraid she would put up a fight.

Telemachus sent his hungriest men up to slab and each man grabbed a handful of delicious food and brought to their mouths. Just as the harpies were flying down to snatch back the food, however, Telemachus and his men ran towards the slab. Telemachus cam to one man's aid and leapt as high as he could and swung his sword his sword right threw the legs of the harpy who had been hoping to steal back the food in his hands. Bird-like legs and talons fell to the earth, staining the ground red. The harpies fell above in a frenzy above, wailing in pain and agony, before finally falling to the ground where they were beheaded by Telemachus' men, putting them out of their misery. But one harpy remained, the elder sister of all the others, and in her rage, she fell down towards Telemachus, her razor sharp talons poised to rip him asunder.

Telemachus could only ready his self to strike her with his sword, not having a shield to defend himself with. The harpy's talons was within inches of his head, ready to tear his head off his body, when out of nowhere a spear impaled her, pinning her down to the earth. Telemachus was quick to behead her as well. He then turned around to see who had saved his life, and he was not surprised to see Ophelia standing behind him with a smug grin. "I knew you'd come in handy." Telemachus said as he approached her. Ophelia raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then why'd you tell me to stay on the boat?" She asked. "Because I knew you'd be more inclined to do something amazing if you were told not to do it, you stubborn woman." Telemachus replied with a teasing smile. Ophelia returned it.

Telemachus ordered his men gather as much food as possible onto the ship, while also leaving some for Phineus. Phineus, being very grateful for this, told Telemachus and Ophelia of a prophecy. "Hera shall have her revenge, one way or the other. A sacrifice must be made to save dear Adelpha. A sister and a brother must both be lost before Adelpha can return to Ithaca." Telemachus and Ophelia left Phineus with heavy hearts. Telemachus ordered his men to set sail for Argos.

**Nicostratus, Prince of Sparta **

Adelpha and Telegonus sailed for several days together, just the two of them. After making the deal to travel with one another to Ithaca, Telegonus' mother, Circe, conjured a ship for them to use and gave them supplied for their journey. Adelpha had been fearful, at first, as she did not know Telegonus well, first off, and there were to be many perils during their journey. But as they traveled, her fears subsided. The Sirens, their first obstacle, were easily passed thanks to the help of some wax. Six animal sacrifices allowed them to bypass Scylla with ease. Afterwards, they sailed for days on end in peace, until finally they came to Sparta to restock their supplies.

As they bartered in the marketplace for rations, Adelpha heard news that suitors for Prince Nicostratus had arrived yesterday from Ithaca. Upon hearing this, Adelpha asked Telegonus if they could visit the palace before they left. "Why?" He asked curiously. "My sister was supposed to be coming here to Sparta before I left. Othello, our representative, hoped to marry her off to Prince Nicostratus. I hope that I might see her at the palace." Adelpha explained. After some thought, Telegonus agreed, and after their shopping was finished, they made their way towards the palace.

They entered the main hall of the palace to find many women and their representatives, many of whom, Adelpha recognized from Ithaca. Adelpha spotted a young man on the other end of the hall surrounded by ladies. Adelpha presumed that was Prince Nicostratus. Together, she and Telegonus made their way towards Nicostratus, but as they passed by the suitors, they gained strange looks. When they finally came to stand before Nicostratus, they had the entire hall's attention.

Nicostratus looked up at them curiously from where he sat, and with a wave of his hand, he sent the ladies around him away. "Who are you?" He asked as he stood. "I am Adelpha of Ithaca and this is Telegonus." Adelpha answered with a bow. Telegonus reluctantly copied her movements. Nicostratus frowned. "Telegonus? Who is Telegonus?" Nicostratus asked. Telegonus pointed at his self and responded, "I am Telegonus." "Do you not mean Telemachus? Why would Adelpha of Ithaca be with any man other than King Telemachus, especially since she is supposed to be on a voyage with Telemachus to find Ophelia?" Nicostratus asked, scowling down at Adelpha and Telegonus suspiciously.

Adelpha was surprised by Nicostratus' words. What did he mean that she was supposed to be looking for Ophelia with Telemachus? If anything, Telemachus and Ophelia should have been looking for her! It made no sense. "You are an imposter!" Nicostratus accused to Adelpha's horror. Nicostratus went to grab her by the arm, by was stopped by Telegonus, who pushed him away. "She is no imposter!" Telegonus shouted in her defense. Several women around the all stood up and shouted their confirmation that, yes, she was who she said she was. However, at the same time, multiple women stood and shouted that she must be Ophelia who has run away.

Nicostratus seemed to take a moment of thought before declaring, "This woman must be Ophelia of Phaeacia, and this man, Telegonus, her lover; for her crimes of impersonating Adelpha of Ithaca and running away from home, she shall be imprisoned here in Sparta until Othello, her representative, comes for her. Telegonus, for assisting in these crimes, you shall be imprisoned as well." Adelpha gasped for horror and hid behind Telegonus as Nicostratus and his guards came to grab her. Telegonus drew his sword and held it up defensively.

They were corned, no way out. Slowly, they were backed up against one column by the guards and Nicostratus. The guards went to grab Telegonus, and nearly succeeded, too, but before they could, Adelpha, in an act of bravery she never thought herself capable of, lunged forward at one of the guards, catching everyone off guard. She wrestled away the spear in the guard's hand as Telegonus fended off the others as best he could. Adelpha took the spear and hurled it at Nicostratus, barely missing the prince. The guards rushed to aid their stunned prince, allowing Telegonus and Adelpha to flee the palace.

"Your majesty? Your majesty? Are you alright?" The guards asked repeatedly until Nicostratus was shaken from his stooper. "That woman," He breathed. "So brave and strong…I must have her as my own." Nicostratus proclaimed. Nicostratus stood up, as he had fallen to the floor in surprise when 'Ophelia' hurled the spear at him. "I must have Ophelia as my wife, and nothing will stop me." Nicostratus stated loudly for the whole hall to hear.

**The Chimera **

Days into the journey to Argos, Telemachus' ship found itself in rough waters. In order to avoid wrecking or worse, Telemachus commanded that they dock their ship at the first island they reached. Eventually, they came to a small black island, barren of life it seemed from afar. Telemachus was wary of the island from the moment he stepped on its shores. He ordered that five of his fifteen men come along with him as he explored the island. None of his men were eager to follow him, but the one woman was.

"Why can I not come along?" Ophelia asked as Telemachus and his men prepared to set out. "Because Adelpha would never forgive me if something happened to you." Telemachus whispered back under his breath. None of his men knew that 'Adelpha' was in fact Ophelia, and Telemachus intended to keep it that way. As he was about to leave, Ophelia ceased his arm and whispered harshly in his ear, "Well, Adelpha would never forgive _me_ if something happened to _you._" The two shared a brief glare at one another before finally, Telemachus muttered, "Fine."

Telemachus and Ophelia led the men together, as Telemachus refused to let Ophelia leave his side in such a potentially dangerous place. Ophelia was happy with the arrangement, though. Finally, she was having the adventure she always wanted. Their group trekked around the island, their vision clouded by smoke. Fires burned all over the island, though it seemed no man was there to set them.

A scream from the back of the group made Telemachus and Ophelia whip around in surprise along with the other men. However, no one saw any reason to scream. Nothing was there; no seemed frightened of something or saw anything to be afraid. All as fine…until Telemachus did a headcount. Four men, he counted. He counted again. Four, still. One of his men was missing.

"Where is Gelo?" Telemachus asked. No response from his men or Gelo; they only looked around in confusion and terror. "Gelo! Gelo! Where are you?" Everyone called loudly. Still no response, however. "Wait!" Telemachus ordered. His men went silent, looking around in confusion still. Then they heard it. A low growl…a hiss…a beast lurked nearby.

Telemachus orders his men form a circle, and he placed Ophelia in the middle for her own protection. Telemachus drew his sword and prepared for a fight, his eyes and his men's eyes roaming the smoke around them, searching for danger. "Sir!" One of his men yelled. In that moment, a flame burst forth from the smoke at them, burning two of Telemachus' men. The men fell to the ground and the circle disbanded. Telemachus was quick to grab Ophelia and pull her to his side.

Out of the smoke emerged a lion…or, at least, Telemachus thought it looked like a lion at first. But as it lurked closer and closer, to his and his men's horror, he discovered that it was not a lion, but a lion mixed with a goat and a snake. Its head was that of a noble lion, its middle being of a humble goat, and its tail a hissing snake. The beast roared at Telemachus, Ophelia, and his remaining men, embers flying out of its mouth as it did.

One of Telemachus' men took a stab at the beast, only to be burned to a crisp in retaliation. The other, trembling in fear, ran into the water, only to find it boiling and he drowned. The beast then approached Telemachus and Ophelia. "Run," Telemachus urged Ophelia, though she refused to budge from his side. "I'm not leaving you here." She stated firmly. "Yes, you are." Telemachus gritted out. "Run…I promise I'll be alright." Telemachus pleaded, meeting Ophelia's eyes briefly. With a hesitant nod, Ophelia took off running back in the direction of the ship.

Telemachus and beast dance around one another for a long time; the beast spit flames at Telemachus that he barely dodged, and the beast nimbly dodging Telemachus' sword. The lion head was not the only head that Telemachus had to worry about, however, as the snake the snapped at him no less then ten times any chance it got. All the time, however, Telemachus was calculating the beast's defeat.

Inch by inch, Telemachus backed away from the beast, luring it back to the ship, fending it off as he did. When the ship was insight, the men aboard gave cries of fear at the sight of the dreadful creature approaching them. "Throw down some meat!" Telemachus ordered. Obediently, they threw down several cuts of animal flesh to the soot covered shores of the island. Carefully, Telemachus picked up the meat and waved it before the beast's eyes, putting it in a trance almost. Telemachus threw the meat behind the beast, and the beast turned and leapt at it with a growl.

As the beast ripped and shredded the bloody meat, Telemachus crept up slowly behind it, and with a sweep of his sword, beheaded the snake tail. The beast growled in pain and anger, and whipped around towards Telemachus. Swiftly, Telemachus plunged his sword into the beast's forehead as it leapt at him. The beast fell to the ground lifeless. Telemachus dragged the beast's carcass aboard the ship where Ophelia hugged him and announced that this beast shall be their sacrifice to Hera. Telemachus ordered his men set sail immediately for Argos, and he declared they shall not stop again until they are in its harbors. Everyone was thankful for that. They'd rather have rough waters than a beast such as the one Telemachus just faced.

**Argos**

After the debacle in Sparta, Telegonus and Adelpha fled to nearby Argos. Having left all their supplies in Sparta, they resorted to fishing for food. They hid there for weeks, fearful that if they left, they would be caught. Word spread that Nicostratus was looking for Ophelia of Phaeacia and a man named Telegonus, so they went under aliases: Demetra and Eos. No one seemed to suspect anything, which they were thankful for, but everyday, Adelpha journeyed to Hera's temple and pleaded for answers as to why she had condemned her to such a fate as she was facing now. She received no answers.

Then came a day that upon entering the temple, her heart skipped a beat. Standing at the Alter were ten Ithacan soldiers, her sister Ophelia, and her dear Telemachus, a beast on alter as a sacrifice. They were all praying, Adelpha realized as she watched them from the entrance way. They were praying from her return. Adelpha felt tears come to her eyes at the sight, and before she knew it, she was running towards them, throwing her arms around Telemachus and Ophelia.

Telemachus and Ophelia whipped around in surprise at her sudden embrace, but upon seeing her, they both burst out in tears. "Adelpha!" The both cried, throwing their arms around her. Telemachus' men looked confused, but said nothing as they looked on at the scene. No one could interrupt such a happy moment…except Telegonus.

"Adelpha! Adelpha! They found us; we have to get out of here!" Telegonus cried as he ran into the temple. He froze at the sight before him. Telemachus and Ophelia gave Telegonus suspicious stares. "Who is this man, Adelpha?" Telemachus asked. Adelpha detached herself from her loved ones and rushed over to Telegonus. She took him by the hand and led him to stand before Telemachus. "This is Telegonus, Telemachus. He is your little brother." Adelpha informed them.

Everyone in the room's eyes went wide. "T-That's impossible," Telemachus breathed. With a smirk, Telegonus replied, "It is completely possible, brother. Our father wasn't as faithful as his wife and here I am today. Now to do something I have wanted to do since I was a child!" Telegonus lunged at Telemachus, his sword drawn. Adelpha, like everyone else in the room, gasped in horror. Telemachus, thankfully, was able to draw his own sword and deflect the blow.

The new found brothers glared at one another as they backed away from one another, swords still raised. "Why do you seek to kill me, Telegonus?" Telemachus asked. "Because of you, I grew up without a father!" Telegonus growled. Telemachus' eyes narrowed. "I grew up without a father, as well, Telegonus. That is no reason to want to end my life." Telemachus countered. "Odysseus would have stayed on Aeaea if it hadn't been for you!" Telegonus shouted angrily. "Telegonus, please stop this!" Adelpha pleaded. "Are you on his side?" Ophelia asked in outrage at her sister.

"No! I—" Adelpha's words trailed off as her and Ophelia's eyes met. Suddenly, Adelpha's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You _love_ him! You are in love with my Telemachus!" Adelpha screamed in anger. Telemachus looked at Ophelia in surprise, but before he could ask if what Adelpha said was true, Telegonus seized Adelpha and put his sword to her throat. "I'll kill her! I'll kill her unless you allow me to kill you!" Telegonus shouted.

As if things couldn't any worse, suddenly, Nicostratus entered the temple, a small army of Spartan warriors with him. "Ophelia! I have come here for your hand in marriage!" Nicostratus proclaimed confidently. However, a moment later, he gaped at the sight before him. Ithacan warriors up in arms, Ophelia held hostage by Telegonus while two people who looked almost exactly like them stood nearby, horrorstruck. "What's going on?" Nicostratus asked desperately.

Telemachus quickly explained, "I am Telemachus of Ithaca, that man over there is Telegonus, my half-brother. He is holding my fiancé, Adelpha, hostage, and her sister, Ophelia, may be in love with me." Nicostratus' eyes narrowed at Telemachus. "Ophelia is in love with you?" He asked. Hesitantly, Telemachus nodded his head, much to Ophelia's shame. Nicostratus then looked at Telegonus and said, "I'll help you kill him if I get Ophelia." Telemachus' eyes went wide with horror as Telegonus and Nicostratus shared an evil smirk. "Men," Nicostratus called. "Hold off Telemachus men while I and Telegonus take care of him." He ordered. The Spartans charged at the Ithacan soldiers and a small battle broke out in the Temple of Hera.

Nicostratus unsheathed his sword and approached Telemachus with killing intent, while Telegonus held Adelpha, threatening Telemachus that if he made one move, he's send Adelpha straight to the Underworld. Telemachus was corned, he realized. He dropped his sword with these simple words, "Just don't hurt, Adelpha." Adelpha gave a wail, and Ophelia fell to her knees in despair. This was all her fault…and now, only she could fix it.

Ophelia picked up Telemachus' blade and without giving herself enough time to hesitate, thrust it into her chest. Ophelia fell dead at Telemachus' feet just as Nicostratus came to stand before him, his sword poised to kill. The entire temple went silent. Ophelia of Phaeacia was dead. The silence was broken by Adelpha's wails. "Ophelia! Ophelia!" She cried. "Sister! My Sister! No!" No could say or do anything, only staring at Ophelia's corpse with dumb-stuck horror and grief. Nicostratus dropped his blade and fell to his knees.

As Nicostratus cradled Ophelia's corpse in his arms, he called for his men to kill Telegonus and release Adelpha to Telemachus. "What? No! No!" Telegonus cried as the Spartans came at him. He was killed by an arrow to the forehead, and Adelpha escaped his grip as he fell to the floor, dead. Adelpha ran into Telemachus arms, crying her sister's name. Telemachus held her tightly and looked upon Hera's statues standing before them, knowing she had finally achieved her revenge.

**Return to Ithaca**

Adelpha and Telemachus returned to Ithaca alone, all of Telemachus' men having died during the battle at Hera's temple. Adelpha was distraught, of course, having lost her beloved sister. Still, she wondered about something, and as they sailed back to Ithaca, she asked Telemachus, "Why didn't you just let Telegonus kill me and take Ophelia as your wife?" Telemachus looked at her and answered simply, "Because I love you, not Ophelia." Adelpha felt happy with that answer and then said, "Thank you for giving her the adventure she always wanted." Telemachus nodded his head and replied, "Zeus truly did keep his promise to her."

Telemachus and Adelpha married upon their return to Ithaca and went on to have one of the most successful marriages in Ithacan history. They would have many children, together. Their first born daughter was named Ophelia.

* * *

**A/N: **

**I wrote this last year as part of our English class' Odyssey project. We could make a diorama of a scene from the Odyssey, write a sequel revolving around Telemachus, or make poster advertising the Odyssey as a movie. I chose to write a sequel…I got a C…FML, right? **

**Anyways, I hoped that at least someone will get some joy from this. Please review and I hope you all had a nice time reading this. **


End file.
